


Told you so

by WeirdV



Series: Let's write some prompts, cause it's fun. [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 14:35:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2511251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdV/pseuds/WeirdV
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erica keeps trying to set Derek op with her new neighbour.<br/>But Derek already has a boyfriend. </p><p>The ; ‘the fire alarm went off at 3 am and now the cute guy from the flat next door is standing next to me in his underwear’ AU</p><p>But with a twist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Told you so

**Author's Note:**

> prompt from http://iggycat.tumblr.com/post/100539179472/someone-needs-to-write-a-the-fire-alarm-went-off

 

“You should meet him, he’s fun, you know” Erica says as she plumps down next to Derek in the coffee shop.

“Yes, I get it” he sighs, “Your new neighbour is totally funny, and adorable and completely my type. But, as I told you, I have a boyfriend.”

“Sure. This imaginary boyfriend I have never met” Erica complains and Derek rolls his eyes.

“I told you, he just moved into a new place and he’s been busy” he says, and Erica just rolls her eyes at him. He already knows she doesn’t believe him. And at the beginning he’d cared about that, but why would he make something like this up? Why would he make up a boyfriend to get out of meeting some guy Erica claimed was perfect for him. It’s not like the last time she tried to set him up it went terribly bad – oh, wait. It did.

“You don’t have to make someone up, you know?” Erica says with a sigh, “I get that you’re taking your time after that drama with Jennifer, but you got to get out there.”

“I don’t have to get out there” he says, “I’m dating someone.”

“Okay, how did you meet him?” Erica asks, crossing her arms and giving him a questioning look.

“We met outside my flat” he says, “He was loading boxes into his car and I asked if he needed a hand. He insisted on buying me coffee to thank me, and – well, the rest is history.”

“So, how long have you been dating?” she asks, Derek bites his lips.

“Three weeks” he says, “It’s still new, okay? I haven’t even been to his place yet. So, don’t push it. Please.”

“Fine. But I still think you’d be perfect for cute guy” she says sullenly, accepting her coffee from the barista.

“How about you can introduce me to him the moment you finally learn his name” Derek says, and Erica blushes in response,  “I thought so.”

__

“The thing is, she’s awesome” Stiles says as he leans against Derek, his arm wrapped around him, “But she keeps talking about her friend. I think she wants to set me up with him.”

Stiles had mentioned his new neighbour a  few times now, and every time he did Derek hated her just a bit more. Because he liked Stiles, a lot. And even though it was a stupid feeling, he was a little bit scared Stiles would eventually agree to meet this _friend_ and realise that Derek was not boyfriend material at all. He was moody, and grumpy and not social at all. They’d been dating for three weeks, and Derek hadn’t met any of his friends yet. Although Stiles did talk about introducing Derek to his friends, a lot, all of the time, actually.

“Have you tried telling her you’re not interested?” Derek asks, Stiles looks up at him, twisting his hand into Derek’s and sighing contently.

“Well, maybe this friend of her is cuter than you” he jokes, “Got to leave my options open until we seal this deal, huh?”

“Seal this deal?” Derek asks, raising an eyebrow at him.

“You know – until I get some nookie” he says, and Derek just groans at that remark.

“Nookie? Really, Stiles” he sighs, “I cannot believe I am dating you.”

“Yeah, neither can I” Stiles grins, pulling Derek into a kiss, “Just proves how much of an idiot you are, huh?”

“I guess so.”

__

 

“I’m so glad you finally get to meet Scott” Stiles is literally jumping in his chair, “He doesn’t believe you are real, you know. We should really take pictures of ourselves.”

“Good point” Derek says, and he pulls out his phone, “Let’s do that right now.”

Stiles grins, grabbing the phone from him and smashing their faces together to take the picture. He grins at it when he takes it, “Perfect” he says, showing it to Derek.

He looks absolutely ridiculous and so does Stiles. But they also look stupidly happy, and Derek realises he hasn’t looked like that in a long time.

“Stiles” a voice comes from behind them and a boy walks up to him, a wide grin on his face, “You must be Derek.”

“Scott” Derek smiles reaching out his hand, “Nice to meet you.”

Scott looks at his hand as if he’s an alien, snorts, and then pulls Derek into a hug, “You’re the guy that’s been making my best friend so happy” he says, “You get a hug.”

“Uhm, thanks” Derek says, awkwardly patting Scott’s back before getting released.

“Derek is still getting used to touching other people” Stiles says, “Well, except me. But I’m nearly irresistible, right?”

Derek grins widely, allowing Stiles to wrap his arm around his waist as he sits down next to him again, planting a kiss on his cheek and grinning stupidly.

“God, you guys are so mushy” Scott snorts, and Stiles raises an accusing finger to him.

“Oh no” he says, “There will be no commenting on any mushiness between Derek and I. Not after what I endured with you and Allison.”

“Fine” Scott raises his hands, palms up in surrender and smiles, “I’m just happy for you, man. I really am. Although I should probably give Derek the big brother talk.”

“How you’ll kill me if I hurt him?” Derek asks, and Scott just smiles and shakes his head.

“No, I’m not good with violence” he says, “About how Stiles will probably kill you if you hurt him. His dad’s a sheriff, he knows how to hide the evidence. Although I would probably help him drag the body, you look like you’d be a heavy corpse.”

“Uhm – thanks?”

“You’re welcome.”

__

“My place?” Stiles asks, pulling himself away from the kiss, “It’s not far from here, we can walk?”

“Yes” Derek replies breathlessly, “Sounds like the perfect plan.”

It’s dark outside, so he’s not really aware of anything around him. He’s aware of the front door being opened, and stumbling into the elevator which seems familiar. But then again, all those buildings have the same elevator, right?

Stiles fumbling with the key before finally opening the door and pushing Derek inside.

“Time for some nookie” he says, and Derek can’t help but snort at that.

__

“What the fuck is that?” Stiles startles, suddenly wide awake and flailing wildly in the bed, accidentally hitting Derek in the stomach.

“Fire alarm” Derek says, quickly grabbing his phone and jeans from beside the bed. He can smell the smoke and Stiles is already standing by the door.

“Fuck! Come on, hurry up” he says, he holds the door open and Derek follows Stiles outside, staying right behind him and making sure he doesn’t fall down the stairs in his clumsiness – because it wouldn’t be the first time that happened.

It’s cold outside, and Derek is only wearing his jeans. Stiles is wearing even less, nothing more than a pair of boxers.

“I’m gonna go over there and check what’s going on” Stiles says, standing on his toes to give Derek a quick kiss, “Be right back.”

Derek checks his phone to find three messages from his roommate Isaac, clearly worried about Derek not returning home and asking if he’s fine.

So he sends a quick “With boyfriend, I’m okay” back and then gets another message, this time from Erica.

“the fire alarm went off at 3 am and now the cute guy from the flat next door is standing next to me in his underwear”

There’s a picture attached to it, and when he opens it he finds a picture of – _Stiles?_

How had he not recognized this place before? He looks around, and suddenly recognizes it, he’s been here a few times since Erica moved in last year. But mostly they met up at the coffee shop around the corner.

He looks around and it doesn’t take long to spot Erica’s blonde curls, and when he walks over to her he hears Stiles talk to her.

“Actually, my boyfriend is here too” Stiles says, turning around and seeing Derek immediately.

“Erica” he says with a wide and proud grin, “This is my boyfriend -.”

“ _Derek_?” Erica finishes, “Oh my god!”

“Wait – you know each other?” Stiles frowns and Derek nods slowly.

“Let me get this straight. I’ve been trying to get you guys to meet, and this whole time you’ve been _dating_ already?” she grins, and then bursts out laughing, “God, you can’t make shit like this up.”

Stiles isn’t really listening to her anymore, pulling himself into Derek’s side and trying to stay warm through his body heat.

“You guys are adorable together” she says, and she sounds fond of them a satisfied smile on her face.

“Yeah” Derek smiles down on Stiles for a second, “Told you I had a boyfriend.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I need to write less and sleep more. But I love writing so much.


End file.
